The Clumsy Who Would Be Queen
by LadyOfSlytherin101
Summary: When a child says they don't believe in fairies, a fairy drops dead somewhere. Clara knew this, but she couldn't have seen the problems she causes by telling the story of Pixie Hollow. Clarion has died and Clara must take her place as Queen & she turns the Hollow upside down. Will she be a great Queen and melt the heart of a certain Lord of the Winter Woods? Or is it all a dream?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: The Story of Pixie Hollow_

I sighed softly as I cleaned up the dishes from dinner. I was babysitting for my neighbor and I was tired. The little boy Harry, who was only 4, was a total sweetheart and well behaved. I wish I could say the same for his older sister Daisy. Daisy was 6 and to be blunt, a total brat. She threw a fit at everything I did or whatever she decided wasn't going her way. Thankfully she was upstairs getting ready for bed. I hoped that a story would put her to sleep quickly so I could spend the rest of the night in peace while waiting for my neighbors to come home.

"Clara! I'm in my Pjs!" A voice piped up behind me.

I turned with a smile and spotted Harry behind me smiling happily. Hew was a real cute kid. Little cherubic face with gold curls, big blue eyes and a dimpled smile. He had the sweet personality to match. He looked adorable in his Peter Pan pajamas.

"Great Harry! Come on. Let's go upstairs and I'll tell you a story. It's a very special story." I said as I dried my hands before picking him up and holding him on my hip as we walked upstairs to his sister's room.

Daisy looked like her brother but her eyes weren't playful. Instead they were cool and bored. She didn't even look at me when I came in the door with Harry on my hip.

"Hi Daisy. Ready for a story? It's a special story. I think you'll like it." I said as I sat in the rocking chair in her room.

"Whatever. It's probably stupid." Daisy snapped as she stared up at her ceiling rolling her eyes.

I sighed but decided not to let her get to me. She was just at that age I suppose.

"Clara! I wanna hear the story!" Harry said happily as he made himself comfortable on my lap.

I smiled as I ruffled his hair fondly. Harry always loved my stories and was an eager listener to whatever tale I had to tell.

"Alright Harry. What do you know of fairies?" I asked tapping his nose making him giggle.

"Peter Pan has a fairy named Tinkerbell and you need faith, trust and Pixie dust to fly and you need to think happy thoughts! And whoosh! Off you fly!" He said spreading his arms to prove his point.

I laughed at his excitement. "That's right but have you ever wondered how nature get's it's glow? Who gives it light and color as seasons come and go? The secret is it is all the work of fairies. When the first baby laughed for the first time, the laugh broke into a thousand pieces and they all went skipping about. That was the beginning of fairies. Now every time a baby laughs for the first time the laugh travels on the wind towards the second star to the right that shines in the night for us all. The laugh then travels past Neverland to the hidden home of the fairies known as Pixie Hollow where it is blown to the Pixie Dust tree. The Pixie dust tree is the source of the fairies' Pixie dust and gives them the ability to fly. There they are given life and a new fairy is born. Then Queen Clarion helps the fairy fly for the first time and then helps them find their talent. They can-"

"Get real! This is stupid! Fairies aren't real!" Daisy snapped from her bed looking irritated.

"They are too! I believe in fairies! Clara does too! Don't you Clara?" Harry asked as he tilted his head back to look at me, anxious to know my answer.

"Of course I do! I always have. But a child must never say they don't believe in fairies. For if they do a fairy drops down dead somewhere." I told him sternly.

Harry gasped and clasped his hands over his mouth in shock as he shook his head.

"I don't believe in them! And I don't believe in Queen Clarion! She doesn't sound like a real queen!" Daisy yelled as she said as she sat up in her bed glaring at me and her brother. "Your story is stupid! And Harry is stupid for believing fairies!"

Harry burst into tears as I gasped. I stood up and carried Harry out of the room. "Goodnight Daisy. I'll be speaking with your parents." I said as I turned her light off and closed the door.

I carried Harry to his room and sat on the bed with him rocking him as I rubbed his back and shushed him. "It's ok Harry. Daisy didn't mean it." I cooed even though I knew very well that she did. Daisy could be very spiteful when her parents weren't around.

"I'm not crying because of that! A fairy is gonna die!" Harry sobbed into my shoulder, most likely getting snot on my shirt but I didn't care. I was more focused on making him feel better.

"No. Sweetheart a fairy isn't going to die. As long as you believe they'll live." I soothed as I pulled out a tissue. "Here. Blow your nose." Harry did so and I wiped his nose. "Now. I want you settle in and dream happy dreams. As long as you believe in them, fairies will always be alive. Just have faith and trust." I said as I tucked him into bed.

"Yes Clara. Goodnight Clara." Harry yawned as he curled up under his sheets and falling fast asleep.

I envied his childlike innocence but was happy that he still had his imagination at this age. It was quickly dying out but as long as there were kids like Harry, then there was hope. I left his door open a crack, letting in the light from the hallway so he'd have a nightlight. I peeked in on Daisy and saw she was asleep so I closed her door and wandered downstairs and out into the garden. It was a peaceful place, well taken care of with many flowers and a small pond with a willow tree shading it. The moon was full and all was quiet except for the sound of crickets. I breathed in the cool night air, relishing in the feeling of the damp grass between my toes. I debated about pulling my I-pod but decided against it. I sat beneath the willow tree and listened to natures music. I leaned against the trunk of the tree and watched the branches above sway in the gentle breeze. My eyes felt heavy and I felt myself nodding. I was worn out from watching the kids and I needed the rest.

"It won't hurt to close my eyes for a few minutes." I mumbled to myself as I leaned my head back. I closed my eyes and let Mother Nature's lullaby lull me to sleep. If I had stayed awake I would have seen a golden light come towards me and enter my chest….

_Pixie Hollow_

It was a bright and beautiful day in Pixie Hollow. But there was no happiness in the Hollow that day. The birds didn't sing and no fairies worked or laughed. A thick veil of sadness hovered over the Hollow. Fairies and Sparrowmen alike mourned alone and in groups. But one mourned more than the others.

Lord Milori stood alone in a room in the Pixie Dust tree. He gazed with deep sorrow and heartbreak at the still figure on the bed before him. Tears filled his eyes as he held a cold hand in his. Her last words echoed in his head as tears slipped down his cheeks. "I promise you Clarion. I will honor your wishes"

His beloved, Clarion, Queen of Pixie Hollow, was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I'm In Pixie Hollow?!

"Look! Bobble! It's a girl! I've never seen her before! What's she doing here? And why's she sleeping here?" A male voice that sounded very familiar but I couldn't place it.

I kept my eyes shut and pretended to sleep. I could tell I was in the shade and it was sunny but instead of the soft grass beneath me, I felt dirt. I knew I wasn't in my neighbor's backyard so where was I?

"Quiet Clanky! You'll wake her!" Another voice with an accent tried to whisper but was failing. There was a gasp before he spoke again. "Look Clanky! She has no wings! She's the one we were told about!"

Ok that was it! I was waking up! I sat up and opened my eyes and wished I hadn't. I certainly wasn't in my neighbors' backyard. I blinked a few times and then pinched myself. I felt it so I wasn't dreaming. Was I hallucinating? It felt all too real.

Hovering in front of me was Clank and Bobble, two tinker Sparrowmen friends of Tinkerbell and residents of Tinker's Nook in Pixie Hollow. There was no mistaking them. If they were here….then that meant either I was in some weird illusion or I was really in Pixie Hollow. Well I believed in magic and in Fairies so….what was I doing here?

I got up slowly and started sneaking away hoping they wouldn't see me. No such luck as Clank grabbed me by my ankle and held me up.

"We should take her to Lord Milori! He did say to tell him if we saw her!" Clank said as he started flying in a direction.

"Clanky! Let her go! You're holding her by her ankle!" Bobble shouted just about having a fit.

"Oops! Sorry!" Clank said as he dropped me back down.

Luckily he wasn't too far from the ground or I would have been really mad. I sat up and dusted myself off and looked for a way out. I spied my blue and green blue tie dyed messenger bag lying a few feet away from me. I got up and went over to it, picking it up and opening it. Inside was my blue Ipod, my portable speakers, my sketchbook, my bag of pencils, my journal my book of poetry and my makeup bag. I frowned in confusion as I rooted through things. My Ipod had been in my pocket and not in my bag. Half of this stuff wasn't even in here when I went to babysit because I knew Daisy wouldn't have hesitated about going in my bag and messing with things. So how was all this here? And I didn't see my charger for my Ipod. I turned it on and it worked perfectly though the battery symbol didn't appear. I decided to worry about it later.

"Clanky we need to tell Fairy Mary so she can tell the Ministers and Lord Milori." Bobble said as he pointed in another direction away from us.

"Oh pooh! We can just go tell Lord Milori we found her!" Clank argued pointing in another direction.

The two started bickering and I saw my chance. I didn't know what they wanted with me but I wasn't going to stick around. I remembered Lord Milori from the movie and he wasn't exactly the most approachable character. I grabbed my bag and snuck off and hid behind some baskets to wait.

"Clanky we need to tell Fairy Mary that we-Ahh! Where she'd go?!" Bobble screamed.

I peeked through a gap in the baskets to watch for my chance to move. Clank and Bobble were freaking out and looking round for me. Fairy Mary came over as well to see what the fuss was about.

"Alright what's going on here? Why haven't you finished those baskets?" Fairy Mary asked not looking up from her clipboard.

Clank and Bobble both started talking at once and not making any sense. Fair Mary looked up and sighed. "Bobble you tell me."

Bobble straightened as he cleared his throat. "Well you see Fairy Mary….the thing is we-"

"We found a Wingless fairy! Just like Queen Clarion said!" Clank blurted out while Bobble sighed and facepalmed.

"You did?! Well that's wonderful! Where is she? We must inform the Ministers of the Seasons and Lord Milor at once so we can begin preparations!" Fairy Mary said looking around eagerly.

Preparations? Preparations for what? Were they really talking about me?

Bobble and Clank shifted nervously and I felt bad for them. They really were adorable and I hated seeing them in trouble but I couldn't give myself away.

"Well the thing is Fairy Mary is we-" Bobble started.

"We lost her." Clank finished.

"Yes thank you Clanky. We seem to have lost her Fairy Mary." Bobble said cringing.

Fairy Mary flew into a tizzy. "Oh my goodness! We must alert the Ministers and Lord Milori! We need to form a search party! Tinkers! With me! To the Pixie dust tree! We must hurry and find her!" Fairy Mary led everyone out of Tinker's Nook leaving me alone in the place.

I waited a few minutes before creeping out of my hiding spot. If everyone was going to the Pixie Dust tree then I needed to go in the opposite direction. I ran over the mental map of Pixie Hollow in my head and figured that no one would look for me in the Winter Woods. I looked around before poking around to see what I could find. I knew that going to the Winter Woods was probably not the brightest of ideas but I didn't know what else to do. I didn't know why they were looking for me but I wasn't going to stay around to find out. I found some bread and fruit and packed them into a leaf bag and tucked it inside of my own bag. I still had my sweater around my waist so I could put that on if I got too cold. I grabbed some other items I could use to build a fire if I needed to and then set off out of Tinker's Nook. I didn't use the paths in case I ran into any fairies.

I wandered for a good while and found myself in Springtime Square. "Really?! Ugh! Where's the Winter Woods?! I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere back there. Maybe I should have gone right instead of left." I muttered as I looked around.

I heard voices so I ducked back into the grass hoping I hadn't been heard or seen. I peeked out between the grass to see who it was. It was Tinkerbell and her friends. Just perfect.

"Can you believe it?! Queen Clarion was right! Clank and Bobble found her before she disappeared! I still find it hard to believe that Queen Clarion is dead! Poor Lord Milori was heartbroken. He says it's important we find her. I hope nothing happens to her! What if she gets hurt? What if she get's eaten?! What if we can't find her?!" Iridessa worried wringing her hands. Wow. She really was as much a worrier as she was portrayed in the movie.

"Calm down Iridessa! I'm sure she'll be fine! Everyone in Pixie Hollow is looking for her. I'm sure we'll find her. Besides, Fawn said we can use the animals to help look." Tink said trying to calm her worried Light fairy friend.

"Great! But um...Tink? We don't know what she looks like." Silvermist pointed out helpfully.

They froze as they considered her words. I was sure they would have been told what I look like. Unless Clank and Bobble didn't get a good look at me or they were told to look for someone wingless.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Sil has a point….for once. All we were told was that she has no wings. How do they expect us to find her that way? There are at least a thousand of us and she could easily hide. I say we find Clank and Bobble to find out what she looks like. We'll have a better chance." Vidia said as she hovered in the air with the others.

"She's right. We gotta find her before the poor dear gets hurt." Rosetta said as they headed off in another direction.

I waited till they were gone before moving on. After some more time I reached the Autumn Woods. I walked slowly enjoying the view. It was quiet and not a fairy in sight. I soon reached the border and I paused, debating if this was really the best choice. I mean I didn't know why they were looking for me but it couldn't be that bad could it? I mean fairies were nice and peaceful. But then again Tinkerbell wasn't the most friendly when it came to Peter Pan. But she seemed so nice in the other movies.

I heard voices coming towards me in the Autumn Woods so I took a deep breath and ran across the bridge and crossed the border into the Winter Woods and didn't stop running until I was out of sight of the border.

I put my sweater on, zipped it up and and pulled the hood up. I stuffed my hands in the pockets and started trudging on. I was fine for awhile but then the cold started getting to me and my legs were getting numb. I needed to find shelter and find it fast or else I'd freeze.

A white rabbit hopped up to me and sniffed at me before getting behind me and started pushing me towards a hole in the ground. I was too cold to care where he was leading me all I knew was that it was shelter. I slid down into the hole and landed in a warm nest of dried leaves and grass. The rabbit hopped in after me and nudged me further away from the entrance and and moved some of the grass and leaves creating a space for me to lie down. I wasted no time and crawled into as the rabbit covered me back up before going back up to the surface. I could hear it chattering to another animal and more chattering before it slid back down and nestled in front of me, sharing it's body heat with me. I didn't complain and gladly accepted it as I drifted off to a deep sleep, unaware of what awaited me when I woke up again.

* * *

_Pixie Dust Tree, Milori's POV_

I stood by the window of the Audience Chamber, looking out without seeing as the Ministers talked behind me. Clarion's death was unexpected and no one knew how it happened. One moment we were enjoying some time together and the next she had collapsed, her light going out. I rushed her to the Healers but there was nothing I could do. She was dying. I had stayed by her side the whole time, wishing that she would somehow recover. But she didn't. Her last words still rang in my head.

_"The one without wings shall be Queen after me. She will not be from Pixie Hollow but far beyond it. Protect her Milori. She will bring many changes to Pixie Hollow. Promise me to move on and find love. Be happy. Find love again."_

I would try to honor her last wishes but how could I possibly find love again? I had been reunited with her after so long only to lose her. It just wasn't fair.

I was drawn out of my thoughts when Fawn flew into the room out of breath.

"Sorry for interrupting but we just got word one of the rabbits found her in the Winter Woods. She was freezing so he took her to his den and and is keeping her warm."

I strode away from the window and up to Fawn. "Take me to her Fawn. Even with an animal keeping her warm it's still dangerous. She probably needs medical attention."

"Yes Lord Milori! Right away! I'll wait for you down on the ground!" She said before flying out of the room.

I practically ran out of the room and downstairs and out to my owl. I climbed up into the saddle and urged it up in the air and followed Fawn as she headed towards the Winter Woods. I pondered why in the name of Mother Dove possessed the girl to go into the Winter Woods. It was dangerous without the proper precautions. Even with the border ban being lifted it was still dangerous. I just hoped she didn't freeze. I was upset that Clarion was gone but I promised her to protect her successor. I wondered what kind of changes this new Queen would bring.

Fawn landed on the bridge so she could get her wings frosted by Periwinkle before she took off in the air again. I could see footprints and grew worried when I saw how far they led into the woods. Fawn landed again and disappeared into a hole in the ground and then popped back up and motioned me down. I urged my owl to land and I lept off the saddle and walked over to the whole and slid in.

The rabbit eyed me warily but moved when Fawn urged him to. I could see a flash of red hair peeking from the leaves as I drew closer. I knelt down and gently brushed the leaves away, catching sight of our new Queen.

She was beautiful I couldn't deny that. She had long red hair the color of a dark red rose and fair skin that was flushed with what was most likely a fever. But she was so young. She had an almost childlike quality to her. She was shaped like a woman but a young face making her seemingly ageless. I had no idea how old she was. I placed a gentle hand on her brow and frowned when I felt how hot it was. She had a fever and a very bad one at that. Her breathing was labored and shallow and she shook with chills. She was sick and dangerously so. If I didn't get her help soon she could die. Her clothes were soaked from the snow and probably didn't help at all. I slid off my cape of owl feathers and wrapped the poor girl in it. I lifted her gently into my arms and held her close to try and give her some of my body heat.

I walked outside with her and over to my owl. I handed her to Sled while I mounted and then took her back and held her close as I urged the owl up and flew off toward the warm seasons as fast as my owl would go. The poor child in my arms shivered violently from the cold and I held her closer. "I'm sorry. We'll be there soon. Just hang on. I'll get you some help. Just hold on." I tried to soothe as we crossed the border.

We flew straight to the Healers and they were ready to receive the new Queen. The second I dismounted onto the ground they were there taking her away and already shouting out orders as I waited outside and paced.

When night fell a Healer talent fairy named Mei came out and motioned me in. I followed her as she led me to a room and ushered me in. The new Queen was fast asleep still flushed with fever but no longer shivering. She was bathed and dressed in new clothes and a cold compress was on her forehead. I sat in the chair next to her bed and took one of her hands in mine. Her hand was so tiny in mine. I stroked it comfortingly to try and ease her fevered dreams.

"She woke up briefly but she was delirious with fever. We did manage to find out her name. She said it was Clara but that was all we got from her before she went back under. We got her fever down but it's still very high. We'll need to keep her here until it breaks. If you need anything or see any change please call us." Mei said before she backed out of the room.

I stared down at the girl before me. "Clara….it suits you. I promise you Queen Clara, I'll protect you with all my might. Pixie Hollow won't lose you. Oh Clarion. What have you gotten me into? This is our new Queen? She's practically a child. I just hope you knew what you were doing…"

For a week, I barely left Queen Clara's side, cooling her face and neck down with the rag and my winter powers, praying to Mother Dove that she would survive and wake. For a week her fever raged and she tossed and turned from dreams and drifted in and out between sleep and alertness but never seeing or hearing what went on around her. Just when all hope of her waking faded, on the 8th day her fever broke and she opened her eyes…..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I'm A Queen? Shut! Up!

When I came to my senses again, I felt warm and comfortable. But I felt weak like I had been asleep for a long time and I had been sick. I moved slightly as I opened my eyes trying to focus on my surroundings. My vision was blurry before it slowly came into focus. I appeared to be some sort of wooden room that looked like the inside of a tree. I looked to my left and it appeared that I seemed to be in some sort of hospital.

My eyes widened as I remembered the events before I had fallen asleep and I bolted up in bed. Bad idea on my part as I immediately felt dizzy and flopped back onto my pillows and closed my eyes to try and rid myself of the dizziness.

"Easy there. You've been asleep for 8 days. You were ill with a very bad fever. It just broke today. You were very lucky that you didn't freeze." A voice spoke to my right.

I looked in the direction of the voice and nearly had a heart attack. Lord Milori was sitting in a chair at my bedside looking at me in worry. I freaked and let out an unladylike shriek of fright and toppled backwards out of the bed. I scrambled back away from him and grabbed the nearest thing to throw which turned out to be a small bowl of some sort of paste and tossed it at him. He dodged it and while he was distracted, I sprinted out the door and out of the Healers. I found my way blocked by Fairy Mary, the Ministers of the Seasons, Tinkerbell and her friends. I looked around and grabbed a stick and held it in front of me. "Stay back!"

I backed away from them and bumped into something hard and warm. The stick I was using as a meager defense was pulled out of my grasp as two arms wrapped around my waist from behind, pinning my arms to my sides.

"Please calm down Queen Clara! We mean no harm!" Milori's voice spoke from behind me, confirming my suspicions that he was the one holding me.

Something clicked in my mind. "Wait Queen?!"

The Minister of Spring stepped forward rather timidly. I didn't blame the poor guy. He was normally nervous and I could be rather scary when I wanted to be. "Y-yes Milady. You are our new Queen. Before Queen Clarion passed on she told us of you. You are to be our new Queen."

I stared at him blankly before taking a page from one of my favorite movies and using a line that fit my weird situation. "Me? A Queen?! Shut! Up!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Runaway

Milori took me to the Pixie Dust tree and left me in the care of the Ministers of the Seasons as they explained that I was to be Queen as per Queen Clarion's dying wish. They kept their distance from me, no doubt still in shock from rather unladylike outburst.

They had left me alone to rest as they would be back later to start coaching me. Like Hell I was staying here. Guilt roiled in my stomach as I thought about the late Queen Clarion. I was sure that only lower rank fairies dropped down dead. I needed to find out why she died. I know that Daisy said she didn't believe in her but there had to be a reason she died. She was connected to the Pixie Dust Tree and it was still alive and producing Pixie Dust albeit it wasn't as much as it usually did. I found warm clothes to wear in the closet of the room they put me in. I quickly changed and snuck out.

Everyone was busy with preparations for my upcoming coronation at the next full moon, which was only a few days away. But I planned to be long gone by then.

After some time and several close calls I made it back to the border. I knew it was crazy to go back in there but I needed answers and I knew that the Keeper or Dewey would be able to help me. I crossed the border once more and began my trek for Dewey's library. I heard a soft hooting from above me and I looked up to see what it was. I cringed when I saw it was a white owl. I prayed that it wasn't Milori's but the way it looked at me before taking off told me that it was indeed Milori's owl and it was only a matter of time before it came back with Milori. Dang.

I heard a chittering behind me and turned around to see a white rabbit behind me. By the looks of it, it was the same one who helped me earlier. I held out my hand and it hopped closer so it could rub it's head against my hand. I wasn't an animal fairy but it was worth a shot.

"Hey there fuzzy! You're so pretty! Do you think you can take me to the Keeper as fast as you can?" I asked as I stroked it's ears.

It twitched its nose at me before crouching down and looking at me. I took this as a sign to get on and clambered onto its back as quickly and gently as I could and held on without hurting it. It took off and soon we reached Dewey's library. I dismounted and patted the bunny's head in thanks and went inside.

After a few slips and falls I finally reached the main area. My breath caught as I gazed in wonder at the library. Stacks of books made from ice surrounded me and glimmered in the light. It was cold but it was so beautiful. Winter may not have been my favorite season but it had a beauty to it that couldn't be copied by the warm seasons.

"Keeper? Are you here?" I called out hoping he was home.

"I'll be right with ya!" Another voice answered from somewhere further in.

"Queen Clara? What are you doing here?" A voice I knew all too well spoke from above me.

I looked up and sure enough Tinkerbell was fluttering down with Periwinkle close behind her.

I smiled at the two sisters. "I'm not Queen yet. Nor do I plan to be. I'm sure there's a way around this. I just gotta find out what happened. Then I'll go home."

Tink and Peri looked at each other in worry. They opened their mouths to say something but were interrupted by the arrival of Dewey, the Keeper.

"Well hello and howdy-do Queen Clara! Wasn't expecting to see you so soon! Lord Milori said you'd just woke up! Can I help you with anything my Queen?" Dewey said goodnaturedly as he fixed some of his books.

I took a deep breath, steeling my nerves. "I need to see the events just before Queen Clarion passed on. And please. Call me Clara. I plan on finding a way around this."

Dewey looked suddenly apprehensive at my request as he froze before turning to me with a nervous smile on his face. "Uh...Clara I don't think that's a good idea. You're still recovering and it's not a good idea to put so much stress on your body so soon after waking up. Why don't you go back to the Warm Seasons with Tinkerbell and get some rest and have Lord Milori bring you back when you're well rested. You look like you could use some more sleep after the shock you received earlier today." Dewey said as Tinkerbell came to my side and took my hand in hers intent on leading me back.

I pulled my hand free from Tinkerbell's and looked Dewey in the eyes. I tried to tell without words how much this meant to me. He sighed before nodding his head.

"As you wish."

He led me over to the snowflake and had me get on before striking his staff on the ground raising the snowflake upwards. I sat down and waited for it to stop and reminding myself not to look down as I hate heights.

I waited patiently and sure enough snow crystals formed pictures…

_Over on the hill_

_There grows a flower_

_Growing quicker still_

_More perfect by the hour_

_Deep within that flower_

_Is a tiny chair_

_All a-fringed with gold_

_The fairy queen sits there…_

_"Two fairies met at the border. One was from the Warms Seasons and the other was a Winter Fairy. They were enchanted with each other and every sunset they would meet at the border where spring touches winter." Queen Clarion spoke, her image clear before fading away._

_Clarion and Milori were shown together sharing a kiss as the ice melted. They looked incredibly happy._

_It is in her breath_

_That the wind does blow_

_It is in her heart_

_As pure as winter snow_

_It is in her tears_

_Crystal raindrops fall_

_And within her years_

_That she is in us all…_

_The next image was of me telling the story to Daisy and Harry and Daisy yelling her hate filled words as I scolded her and then left with Harry._

_Oh dark eyes_

_Help me see_

_Just one look_

_She is gone_

_Look on me_

_We are one_

_Fading with the setting sun…_

_The next image was of Clarion and Milori sitting together, enjoying each other's presence when Clarion gasped and fainted, her light going out. Milori tried to wake her up and he was starting to panic when she wouldn't wake up. He carried her back to the Pixie Dust Tree and Healing Talent Fairies tried in vain to help her but to no avail. Clarion was dying._

I felt my heart seize with guilt and tears fill my eyes. I wanted to look away but I knew I had to keep watching.

_Clarion's light was almost out as she spent her last moments with the one she loved dearly. She had just gotten him back only to lose him again. She whispered to him as he held her hand in his. He nodded as she gave a weak smile full of love before her eyes closed, her light going out completely and her hand falling limp and cold._

I began to cry, my heart full of pain as I realized the truth. I killed Clarion. It was all my fault. If I hadn't told the story then Clarion would still be alive. I was a monster. I killed Queen Clarion and it was all my fault! Milori must hate me!

_As the willow bows_

_To her majesty_

_All the forest flowers_

_Love her mystery_

_Who would not admire_

_Who does not adore_

_Who does not desire_

_Who wishes to see more?_

_"Clara…." Queen Clarion's voice spoke again._

I looked up, tears still streaming down my face.

"_Clara before I faded, I had a vision about you. I know that you think this is your fault but it isn't. You were just telling the story to the little one, the one who still believes in us. It is not your fault that his sister did not believe in us. You may have told the story but it is not your fault. You still believe in us and that is more than we can ever hope for in someone who's grown in body but is still a child and a believer at heart. That is why I have chosen you to be my heir. Because you still believe in us and your faith is strong. Things will be hard for you as you are a former Clumsy or human. But that means you fight harder and the rewards will be greater. You will not have wings but there will come a time when you will earn your wings. I cannot tell you when or how you will earn them but you must listen to your heart and it will guide you. I know you have what it takes to be a wonderful Queen. You'll bring many changes to the Hollow. And please…..Take care of Milori for me. He may act like he's fine but I know he's hurting. He might push you away at first but keep trying. I don't want him to lock himself away. Help him find love again. While I loved him with all my heart, I am not his soul mate. Help him find his other half. And Clara….I don't blame you. I never did. I hate saying this but there is no way around this. You must become Queen or all of Pixie Hollow and nature will die. I am sorry but you can never return home. I hope you will find happiness here in the Hollow…..Live long and well child. And make sure Milori smiles every once in awhile."_

_Oh dark eyes_

_Help me see_

_Just one look_

_She is gone_

_Look on me_

_We are one_

_Fading with the setting sun…_

_Fading with the setting sun..._

_Fading with the setting sun..._

Queen Clarion's kind smiling face faded away as I sobbed. I cried for Clarion and Milori as their love was ended too soon. I cried for myself as I knew there was no way I could go home now. Clarion left Pixie Hollow in my hands and as much as I wanted to leave and go home, I knew I couldn't. I couldn't let Pixie Hollow and in turn nature die, I just couldn't. Though I was going to miss my home but I knew I had to face my mistakes and take responsibility. But I didn't know the first thing about being a Queen. This was not going to be easy.

I was startled out of my thoughts by a hand on my shoulder. I let out a gasp and whirled around, paling when I saw who it was.

Milori stood behind me, a firm grip on my shoulder and he did not look happy….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Hurtful Words Can Break A Heart

"You were supposed to stay at the Pixie Dust Tree! And yet you disobeyed!" Milori said as he pulled me to my feet and held fast to my wrist.

The snowflake lowered back to the floor and when it did, Milori dragged me off it. I tried to pull my wrist free but he wasn't letting go. His grip tightened over my wrist and I let out a soft cry of pain but he ignored me.

"You ran away again! After we told you how important it was that you take your place as Queen! Do we mean that little to you? Clarion made a mistake when she picked you! The Hollow will suffer at the hands of a spoiled, childish brat like you! If it wasn't for you then Clarion would still be here! Get out of my sight at once! I pray to Mother Dove that we'll survive your rule." Milori snarled as he threw my wrist away from him like I disgusted him.

_Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone_

_But there's nothing I can say to change_

_the things I've done_

_Of all the things I hid from you_

_I cannot hide the shame_

_And I pray someone, something will come_

_to take away the pain_

I slipped and fell to the ice and banged my hip up. I clutched my sore wrist in my hand as it started bruising. I looked up at Milori my heart breaking all over again with an upsurge of guilt.

Tinkerbell and Periwinkle came to my side and helped me up. Peri gently frosted my wrist to help with the pain. I pulled away and ran out as fast as I could.

_There's no way out of this dark place_

_No hope, no future_

_I know I can't be free_

_But I can't see another way_

_I can't face another day_

Already Nature was beginning to suffer. The snow beneath my feet was turning to slush and I had to fight to get through it.

I crossed the border and the other seasons weren't any better. The leaves in the Autumn Woods were turning brown and falling as the trees started to die. Fairies flew here and there trying to save them but to no avail.

In Summer Meadows all the flowers were going gray and withering as the Garden Fairies tried painting them and bringing them back but nothing worked.

_Tell me where, did I go wrong_

_Everyone I loved, they're all gone_

_I'd do everything differently_

_but I can't turn back the time_

_There's no shelter from the storm_

_inside of me_

Everywhere I looked things were fading and dying. And it was all because of me. Even the fairies were suffering. They were struggling to fly but just couldn't stay up in the air for very long. I reached out to touch a flower that was still alive and it turned gray and shriveled up at my touch. I pulled back as I started to cry. I was ruining everything. Clarion was wrong! I couldn't do this!

The Ministers of the Seasons came over to me and bombarded me with questions. It was getting to be too much.

"Queen Clara! What will we do?! If we don't stop this then it will spread to Neverland and then the Mainland! Autumn preparations will be ruined! You must do something!" The Minister of Autumn, Redleaf, said.

"He's right. If we don't do something, Nature will be lost!" Hyacinth, the Minister of Spring, yelled frantically.

Terence came up then. I prayed it wasn't more bad news but no such luck. "The Pixie Dust tree is dying too! The Dust isn't flowing anymore! Queen Clara what do we do?!"

Everyone stopped and looked at me expecting an answer. I didn't know what to do.

"I don't know! I'm sorry I just don't!" I yelled as I started to cry. I turn and ran back inside the Pixie Dust tree and straight to my room.

I slammed the door behind me and collapsed onto my bed and sobbed. I just didn't know what to do! Everyone was suffering and Nature would die and it was all my fault! I couldn't do anything! Milori was right. The Hollow was suffering because of me and it was my fault Clarion was dead.

_There's no way out of this dark place_

_No hope, no future_

_I know I can't be free_

_But I can't see another way_

_I can't face another day_

A hand on my shoulder made me startle and sit up to face them. I flinched back when I saw it was Milori. I wanted to run but the sad expression on his face made me pause. He surprised me by falling to his knees in front of me and took my hands in his with his head bowed.

"Forgive me Queen Clara. I was too harsh in my words. Tinkerbell and her sister told me the real reason you went to the Keeper's library. I judged you too quickly. In my anger and sorrow of losing Clarion, I lashed out at you and it was unfair of me. I beg your forgiveness now. I truly am sorry and ask you to let me protect you as I promised Clarion I would. Please. We need you. Please help us save the Hollow by becoming Queen." Milori spoke, his words sincere. He looked up at me and I could see the truth in his eyes.

_I can't believe the words I hear_

_It's like an answer to a prayer_

_When I look around I see_

_This place, this time, this friend of mine_

_I know its hard but you_

_found somehow_

_To look into your heart and_

_to forgive me now_

_You've given me the strength to see_

_just where my journey ends_

_You've given me the strength_

_to carry on_

I slid off the bed and knelt down on the floor with him. I threw my arms around his neck as I started crying again, my tears soaking the shoulder of his tunic and cape. He stiffened in surprise, most likely from my actions.

"I should be the one apologizing. It was my fault she's gone. If I hadn't told the story none of this would have happened. I'm so sorry Milori. It's not fair that she was taken away so soon after you got her back. I'll try to do everything my power to be a great Queen like her. Just...please forgive me." I whispered, my voice hoarse from crying.

_I see the path from this dark place_

_I see my future_

_Your forgiveness has set me free_

_On and I can see another way_

_I can face another day!_

I knew he heard me as his arms wrapped around me in a protective hold, one hand stroking my hair to calm me down.

"I forgive you. You could not have known. You were only telling the story to the one who still believes in us. It's rare that someone still does. I know you'll make a great Queen."

I sighed in relief as my heart felt lighter as I knew I had been forgiven. Now I just had to figure out how to fix everything. "Please. Just call me Clara."

_I see the path, I can see the path_

_I see the future_

_I see the path from this dark place_

_I see the future_

"As you wish….Clara."

_I see the path, I can see the path_

_I see the future_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Planning

Milori took my hand in his and led me to another room where the Ministers of Seasons and Fairy Mary were gathered whispering among themselves. I gulped nervously and hung back. What if they hated me for causing Clarion's death? I know Milori said it wasn't my fault but Daisy's but still. Though I suppose Daisy would have made a very bad Queen not to mention she was a child and didn't believe in fairies. So I guess it made sense that I was chosen but I didn't understand why. Why choose a Clumsy, a human, to be Queen? It just didn't make sense.

Milori brought me out of my thoughts by squeezing my hand gently and tugging me into the room. I resisted slightly but his warm hand holding mine offered some comfort but I still hid behind his back. I hadn't really made the best first impression with Ministers when we first met. I remember that the Minister of Spring had looked ready to either faint or freak out at my rather unladylike outburst when I had learned that I was going to be a Queen. Then again, it really didn't take much to set him off and I had a feeling that I'd be doing that quite often.

Milori cleared his throat, getting the attention of everyone in the room. I peeked around his arm, giving a rather shaky smile. How scared I truly was must have showed on my face because next thing I knew I was being pulled further into the room by Fairy Mary and the Ministers of Winter and Summer as they fussed over me. I just let them, knowing I was outnumbered. They fussed over my hair and skin saying I was too pale before discussing colors I should wear to highlight my features for the coronation.

I looked at Milori hoping he would help me. He gave me an apologetic look before clearing his throat loudly. Everyone looked at him, their attention focused on him and not me which I was grateful for. I nodded in thanks, heaving a sigh of relief, my head was already spinning from what I had learned before and all the talk of the coronation and outfits didn't help.

"There will be plenty of time for that later. Right now our top priority is the Hollow and the safety of the fairies. If we don't do something there won't be a hollow for her to rule. Now let's get her something to eat and plan while we go." Milori said as he gestured for me to sit.

I did as I was told and with a word of thanks into a bowl of pumpkin soup, some sunflower bread, and a cup of some sort of berry juice. I was hungry after being asleep for nearly 8 days and an emotional breakdown. I enjoyed the taste immensely, as it was nothing like I had ever tasted. I was never a big meat eater back in my old world so I held no regrets about giving it up. If the food was always this good I wouldn't complain. I wiped my mouth with a leaf napkin and smiled feeling content. "Thank you. That was probably the best I've ever had." I said as I sipped some more of the juice.

Sunflower smiled and patted my head gently. "I'm glad you enjoyed it dear. Though we apologize for not being able to offer you a more fitting meal."

I smiled to ease their worries. "Its alright. I love simple things and it was perfect. Thank you."

A knock was heard at the door before it opened to reveal Viola with Tinkerbell and her friends. "I have brought them as you have asked Ministers." Viola stated as she bowed before coming inside and standing behind my chair like a bodyguard.

The girls trooped in rather calm despite how the Hollow had looked though poor Iridessa looked scared to death. "Girls as you know Clara is to be our new Queen. And since you are the best in your respective guilds you will be the ones to teach Queen Clara after her coronation." Milori explained putting a hand on my shoulder. The girls smiled though poor Iridessa still looked scared.

"So let me get this straight. You want us to babysit the new Queen and teach her?" Vidia asked tilting her hip as she crossed her arms.

"Vidia!" Tink hissed at the Fast Flying Fairy.

"What? I'm serious. Most of our talents have flying involved and in case its escaped your notice she doesn't have wings. Then again Tinkers don't notice much if it doesn't involve tinkering"

Tinkerbell started going red and it was starting to spread down her neck and I had to wonder if that was healthy. "Please don't fight. Vidia has a valid point. I can't fly. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to try. What kind of Queen would I be if I let something like not being able to fly stop me? Besides...I don't exactly like heights. But I'm going to do my best!" Milori smiled proudly as did the Ministers.

Snowflake came forward with a small box in her hands and handed it to me. "Queen Clarion left this for you. This will give you all the talents and connect you to the pixie dust tree."

I took it but did not open it. "Thank you. Though I'd like to help repairing the Hollow with my own two hands without the use of magic on my part. I might mess something since I would still be new at it and Pixie Hollow is in such a delicate state right now." They nodded in understanding and backed off.

"Am I right in assuming that you have a plan my Queen?" Redleaf asked looking curious. I smiled.

"I do indeed. We're going to need to work together if we want to succeed. First I need you to gather all the Healing talents we have and keep them on standby. The safety of the fairies is extremely important. Now, here's what we're going to do..."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Honor To Us All

I ended up having to connect to the Pixie Dust Tree after all so everyone would have Pixie dust to fly and work. I had opened the small box and inside was a small crystal that glowed faintly with a golden light. I picked up and it felt warm in my hands. It glowed brighter as the light engulfed me as every talent and all the knowledge of Pixie Hollow rushed through me. I didn't mind although I ended up with a small headache afterwards. The Ministers wanted me to stay behind and rest but I put my foot down. I helped cause the mess and I was going to help fix it.

Milori hadn't said anything when the Ministers looked to him for help, so they gave up. However when I looked at him he smiled and gave a nod of approval. I don't know why but I felt warm and happy when he smiled at me. I pushed it off as just being pleased he wasn't scolding me.

Other than the headache, my skin was now glowing with what Fairy Mary explained was my light as I was considered a fairy. I still didn't have my wings although when I had first picked up the Crystal Milori said there was a brief moment when golden wings like Clarion's made from Pixie Dust appeared on my back before they faded away. I didn't mind. I just saw it as a reminder that I could still earn my wings. My hair was no longer shoulder length and straight it was now thick and wavy, extending down to the back of my knees. Rosetta was kind enough to put it up in a high braid much like Fawn's so it wouldn't get in the way. After that we set out to fix up the Hollow.

We started with Winter and according to my plan, Iridessa and the other Light talents kept as much sunshine out of the Winter Woods while Periwinkle and the other winter fairies spread out across the woods and iced, frosted, and made it snow, restoring the Winter Woods to its former glory. Apart from a few cold fingers and red noses no one was hurt. Though Vidia thought it would be funny to use her talent and dump a bunch of snow over Tinkerbell. Tink wasn't happy and swore she'd get the fast flying fairy back. Fairy Mary broke them apart and a fight was avoided. I had no doubt in my mind that Tinkerbell would get Vidia back for her little joke. I knew they may spat with each other they were still friends and cared about each other.

We were done by about midmorning and after a quick break for all the Warm Fairies to get warmed up and have a snack we made our way to the Autumn woods. There wasn't much to except prepare the paint that the fairies would use to paint the leaves on the Mainland, gather nuts and berries for the animals, and paint the leaves in the woods. That took up the rest of the morning even with Tink's Paint sprayers.

We stopped for lunch and cleaned up any stray paint. I sat with Tinkerbell and the others answering the Tinker's questions about Clumsy inventions. She listened wide eyed as did Clank and Bobble. They were particularly excited when I explained trampolines to them. Something told me I'd have to keep my eyes on these certain Tinkers. Maybe telling them about those things wasn't such a good idea, a sentiment that was shared silently by Tink's friends. I couldn't help but notice Milori never strayed too far from me. Viola was always by my side as she was my bodyguard, but Milori had no reason to stay close by. I felt rather happy but I pushed it off as nothing more than his promise to Clarion and happy he didn't hate me like I thought he would.

After lunch we went to the Summer Meadows to plant more flowers and paint any faded ones. There wasn't much to do so we quickly moved onto Springtime Square. I held back a wince at the sight that met our eyes. Practically everything was ruined. It looked like the Sprinting Thistles had been through while we were all busy. Everything was practically in shambles.

The Minister of Spring looked ready to faint. I didn't blame him it looked pretty bad. I put a hand on his shoulder to steady him and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry Hycianth. I'm sure we can fix it. If we all pitch in, I'm sure we can get this cleaned up and fixed. Tinkerbell I need you and half of the Tinkers to make as many baskets as possible so we can sort through the rubble and salvage anything. Fairy Mary I need you and the other half to work on any homes that are still standing and take note of what we need. The rest of you if you live here start sorting for your things. Fawn I need you and the other Animal Fairies to get as many animals that can help clear this out as you can. The rest of you help the others with sorting. If you think we can salvage it start making a pile of the different materials so it's easier to go through later. Milori we might need the help of the Snowy Owls and quite possibly the Winter Fairies to lend an extra hand. Do you think you and Snowflake can gather them? Just gather the Snowy Owls for now. I don't want to involve the Winter Fairies unless absolutely necessary and I want to keep the risk of broken wings low."

Milori nodded as did Snowflake and while Snowflake flew off Milori mounted his owl and took off after her. The other fairies started their tasks and I quickly joined in, getting rather dirty in the process. I was too caught up in my task to notice that Fairy Mary, Sunflower, Rosetta and Snowflake who had just returned conversing in a group. Rosetta flew over as I was digging in the dirt to get some items that had gotten stuck.

"Sugarplum, the girls and I are going back to the Pixie Dust Tree to get things ready for your coronation tonight. We need you back by sundown so we can get you ready" I mumbled in agreement not really listening as Tinkerbell had returned with the baskets. I smiled happily and continued to work.

_Milori's POV_

Clara was already showing promise of being a great Queen. Her plans worked it well and the Hollow was already halfway done. Without her guidance repairs would have taken longer. She may have been young but she had a warm and comforting presence that drew the fairies to her. They obeyed her without fuss and were eager to listen. She calmed Hycianth down when he was on the verge of a breakdown and offered words of comfort. She cared about everyone's safety and didn't involve those who could be hurt unless needed. Her ideas were wonderful showing she was bright. She didn't hesitate in jumping in, working side by side with the others. Not once did she complain.

She was still hard at work when I returned with the Owls like she asked. Snowflake flew up to meet me as she explained that Clara's Coronation was to take place that night and she needed to be back by sundown. I nodded and said I would get her back. Snowflake asked me to be the one to crown Clara as I was the highest in power. The Ministers were to escort her out where I would be waiting. I figured that she would not want to wear Clarion's crown so while she slept for those 8 days I had a crown commissioned for her. It was delicately crafted from gold to look like twisting vines with tiny roses with pixie dust in the center of each rose. The idea had come to me during one of my restless nights of dreams of Clarion's death. I missed her dearly but I knew she'd be proud of Clara.

She didn't notice my return or the flock of owls until one, a new one still unused to flight and still rather young, crashed into one of the newly repaired homes, destroying it. The owl was alright, just dazed, but looked frightened when Hycianth lost his temper. I dismounted and began walking over to take care of the situation when Clara stood between Hycianth and the owl. I stopped in surprise and waited to see what she would do.

"Hycianth yelling isn't going to fix anything. It was an accident. I suggest you go over there out of the way and cool down. The house can be rebuilt easily." Clara kept her tone calm and polite but firm to show there was no room to argue. Hycianth turned and flew away leaving Clara alone with the owl. She turned to the frightened creature and held up her hands and smiled. "Hey there. It's alright. I'm not gonna hurt you. Easy, easy there. I've got you. It wasn't your fault. You're such a pretty bird aren't you?" She cooed, keeping her voice soft and comforting while keeping her distance so as not to frighten the owl further.

The owl warbled softly before walking forward a few paces and stopping, looking at her questioningly. She kept still but held out a hand and waited for the owl to come to her. It eyed her before walking the rest of the way and hesitated before rubbing it's head against her outstretched hand. She smiled and started stroking its feathers. It cooed happily scooting closer so it was nuzzling against her body. Clara laughed and continued petting it. She certainly had a knack with animals.

I decided to make my presence known by walking forward and clearing my throat. Clara turned a happy smile on her face as the owl continued to nuzzle her back and picking at her braid with its beak. "I've brought the owls like you asked. Well this one seems to have taken quite a liking to you. I apologize for its less than graceful landing. It's rather new and still young compared to the others." I smiled as the owl busied itself with picking apart Clara's braid in its version of grooming leaving it rather messier than it had already been.

Clara didn't seem to mind in the least. She was already dirty from working and her braid was already a mess before the owl got to it. She smiled, chuckling as the owl tugged her hair lightly. "It seems that way. And thank you for bringing them. Their help was greatly needed. And it's alright. It was just an accident. No one was hurt. Hycianth is just a little on edge right now." I nodded in agreement and turned to direct the other owls to where they needed to be when a yelp from Clara made me turn back around. I had to stifle my laughter but it was hard.

Apparently the owl had pounced on Clara and was currently fluffed up hooting happily as it nuzzled her beneath it's body. Clara poked her head out, feathers in her hair. She looked at me in confusion and I hid my smile at how silly she looked.

"Uh Milori? What's it doing?"

"It apparently has imprinted upon you. It now thinks you're it's mother. Not to mention it was the smallest of our latest hatchlings." I explained not bothering to hide my amusement at her bewildered expression. I haven't been this amused for awhile, not since Clarion died.

"Say what? How can it imprint on me and think I'm it's mother? I thought that only worked when they imprint on the first thing they see. And I'm pretty sure this one is a bit too old to be a newborn." She said as she tried to crawl put from under the owl but it wasn't letting her go until it was done loving her.

"Some owls can imprint upon another creature. In this case this one has imprinted on you." I smiled as the owl chirped agreeing with me.

"Great. You know when I planned on having kids this was not what I had in mind." I chuckled and she sent me a mock glare.

The owl finally finished snuggling her to death and hopped of hooting happily while Clara picked herself up, dirtier and covered with more bits of feathers than before. I tried calling the owl away so it could join the others but to my surprise and small amount of amusement, it turned around showing me it's rear. My companion, Blizzard, hooted and walked forward, using his wing to give the smaller owl a swat across the rear. The smaller one fluttered in surprise and warbling in distress, hid behind Clara for protection. Blizzard rolled his eyes giving a look that clearly said "you know that didn't hurt and you deserved it"

Clara's owl chirped pitifully and gave Clara the big, sad owl eyes seeking sympathy. Of course Clara fell for it and babied it. Or so I thought. She appeared to side with it but gently scolded it for being rude. I glanced towards the West and my eyes widened. It was nearly sunset and Clara was going to be late. I knew Rosetta could get very irritated if things didn't go right. Since it was Clara's coronation Rosetta was going to be very annoyed. "Clara we must go now. Your coronation is tonight and you need to be back by sunset."

Clara glanced towards the West and paled. "Are you serious?! It's almost sunset! I'll never make it back in time!"

"Calm down. I can take you." I said as I gestured to Blizzard.

She paled even further and took a hesitant step back."Um I'll walk..."

"Forgive me but you have no choice" Blizzard hopped forward as I lifted her by her waist and placed her sidesaddle on Blizzard's back before hopping up in front of her and preparing to take off.

"No! Y-you don't understand! I have this terrible fear of heights!" She yelled grabbing onto my waist as we took off into the air. She let out a small scream and tightened her grip as Blizzard flew higher and faster, Clara's owl flying clumsily behind us.

We reached the tree and I urged Blizzard to land where Viola was waiting. We landed and I slid down and turned to help Clara down. She was pale and looked ill, her hair and loosened from the braid and stuck up in random directions. The feathers had gotten blown out of her hair on our way here.

"Are you alright?" I asked reaching to help her down.

"Yeah...just get me down before I ruin the upholstery" she moaned looking ready to faint.

Blizzard warbled in irritation and bucked Clara off his back. I quickly caught her, sending my long time friend a look to play nice. I set her down just as Viola, who had gone inside when she saw us approach, came back out with Rosetta. And she did not look pleased.

I put Clara down and left her in the capable hands of the fairies. I needed to clean myself up and prepare not just appearance wise but also mentally. Clara being crowned fully made it clear that Clarion was gone. I felt sad but I couldn't bring myself to blame Clara. It wasn't her fault. She was just telling a story to one who believed. Clarion would be happy to know that there was at least one child who still believed. And Clara was only nurturing that belief.

_Clara's POV_

Milori set me down and left, leaving me in the mercy of Rosetta. I knew she was really very sweet but when angered she had a fierce temper. As did I when mad and we were both redheads so we were a force to reckoned with. But right now, Rosetta did not look happy with me.

"I'm here!" I joked hoping to get a smile. Her lips twitched and I knew she wasn't terribly upset with me. I think she was more upset with Milori since he was the reason I was late. She turned and went back inside leaving me with Viola

"Come, my Queen. Let's get you ready." Viola said leading me inside.

Rosetta held up a chunk of my hair, her nose wrinkled. She began shoving me behind a screen and yanking my clothes off.

_Rosetta: This is what you give me to work with? Well, honey, I've seen worse We're going to turn this sow's ear into a silk purse_

She dumped me into a teacup full of soapy water. "It's freezing!" I gasped, wrapping my arms around myself.

"It would have been warm if you had been on time instead of digging around in the dirt sugarplum." Rosetta said as she fluttered behind me carrying my dirty clothes to the side, hopefully to be washed.

I glared at her but it was cut short when Silvermist dumped mercifully warm water on my head before scrubbing it free of dirt before Fairy Mary dumped some sort of scented oils into my hair.

_Silvermist: We'll have you washed and dried. Primped and polished till you glow with pride_

_Fairy Mary: You being our Queen can't be denied_

_All: You'll bring honor to us all_

My body was scrubbed clean and I was dried off and put into a white slip before being led off to another room and sat down in front of a vanity while Viola and Rosetta started working on my hair, pulling the sides back and leaving the rest to tumble down my back in waves.

_Viola: Wait and see. When we're through Everyone will want to serve you With good fortune_

_Rosetta: And a great hairdo_

_All: You'll bring honor to us all_

They led me out to another room and this time the female Ministers, Snowflake and Sunflower joined us.

_Sunflower: A girl can bring her family great honor in one way. By striking a good match. And this could be the day_

The next room was a room full of materials used for dresses and other things. They made me stand on a stool as they slipped a dress over my head. It was a full, floor length dress made from white rose petals with tiny violets across the top to serve as off shoulder straps. They attached a train of the same violets to my waist and it cinched in my waist. I had to marvel at the dress it was beautiful and it fit perfectly. I had to wonder how they had made it so perfectly.

_Rosetta: Men want girls with good taste_

_Iridessa: Calm_

_Snowflake: Obedient_

_Fairy Mary: Who work fast-paced_

_Fawn: With good breeding_

_Rosetta: And a tiny waist_

_All: You'll bring honor to us all_

_Snowflake, Sunflower, Viola: We all must serve our Fairy Queen Who guides us everyday We all must do our best So she will want __to stay_

I was led out to that room and into another room and sat down at another vanity full of the Fairy equivalent of make up. What was with leading me to all these rooms? Gliss and Periwinkle were waiting, soft snow falling around them as they helped powder my face and painted my lips.

_Viola: When we're through. _

_You can't fail_

_Rosetta: Like a lotus blossom. __Soft and pale_

_Gliss: How could any fellow Say "No Sale"_

_All: You'll bring honor to us all _

Periwinkle slipped a crown of violets onto my head as Iridessa gave me a slice of apple to eat and a tiny silver pendant to wear under my bodice while Rosetta slipped a bracelet made from little jade beads onto my wrist and Tinkerbell gave me a ribbon to wear around my arms.

_Periwinkle: There - you're ready_

_Iridessa: Not yet. An apple for serenity A pendant for balance_

_Rosetta: Beads of jade for beauty You must proudly show it_

_Tinker Bell: Now add a lost thing just for luck And even you can't blow it_

I was led to the door where all the Ministers were waiting. They bowed before forming two lines in front of me, Snowflake and Sunflower on one side, Hycianth and Redleaf on the other with Hycianth and Snowflake in the lead. They started floating down the hall and I knew it was time. There was no going back. I took a deep breath to steady my nerves as the others flew off to join the crowd no doubt waiting for me.

_Clara: Mother Dove Hear my plea Help me not to make a fool of me And to not uproot The Pixie Dust tree Keep Milori standing tall_

I had wandered too far behind and I had to run to catch up to the Ministers. I nearly missed them but I caught them just in time

_All male and female: A Fairy Queen is what we'll make her We will never forsake her Destiny Guard this girl And our future as it fast unfurls Please look kindly on this cultured pearl She's a perfect porcelain doll_

They didn't seem to have noticed that I had fallen behind thankfully. I took a glance at Snowflake and Sunflower to see how I should hold hold myself. I straightened my back, squared my shoulders and held my head high, a small, delicate smile on my face with my hands clasped in front of my dress, fingers clutching onto the skirt to steady myself.

_Snowflake: Please bring honor to us_

_Hycianth: Please bring honor to us_

_Sunflower: Please bring honor to us_

_Redleaf: Please bring honor to us_

_All male and female: Please bring honor to us all_

The Ministers led me out before standing alone to make my way to where Milori stood waiting. Sweet Mother Dove I feel faint!


End file.
